Chupões foram à razão
by BiaAgron
Summary: Eles se parecem com... Chupões?


Chupões foram à razão

- Ei Rachel, o que e isso no seu pescoço? – Rachel Berry ouviu seu melhor amigo, Kurt, perguntando a ela enquanto eles esperavam no armário de Rachel o sinal da primeira aula tocar.

Rachel arregalou os olhos quando ela abriu seu armário rapidamente, pegando o pequeno espelho pendurado no interior dele para examinar seu pescoço.

- Eles se parecem com... chupões? – Kurt falou sua declaração soando mais como uma pergunta que qualquer outra coisa. Rachel não ouviu o menino, porem, ela estava focada em seu pescoço enquanto ela trouxe o espelho de dentro para fora. Rachel amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, colocando o espelho dentro do armário quando o primeiro sinal tocou. Ela ignorou Kurt e caminhou pelo corredor, consciente de seu pescoço e de que como todos podiam ver.

Seu corpo estava em piloto automático quando sua mente foi agredida com os olhos verdes que pareciam ler sua alma. Lábios que roçou contra sua pele, provocando e puxando a carne macia, antes de tomar uma mordida.

- Ei Rachel, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela ouviu a voz borbulhante de Brittany S Pierce. Rachel arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o som da voz de Brittany, finalmente, olhando ao seu redor. Ela estava no ginásio, durante o primeiro período. Este e o momento do dia em que as Cheerios praticavam. Seus olhos rondaram o ginásio, até que seus olhos encontraram os verdes que a conheciam tão bem. Rachel fez o que faz de melhor, sair pela porta no melhor estilo diva para correr para o banheiro menos usado.

- Rachel? – Ela ouviu atrás dela depois de alguns segundos. Rachel virou – se para encontrar os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que tinha compartilhado sua cama nos últimos meses. Eles pertenciam ao corpo mais quente que Rachel já tinha visto. Ela tinha curvas nos lugares certos que implora para você toca-los. A saia vermelha faz suas pernas parecer que tem quilômetros e uma camisa Cheerio deixou pouco para imaginação. – _Quinn_ – Rachel sussurrou.

Quinn Fabray deu Rachel Berry um sorriso triste enquanto caminhava em direção à morena. - O que há de errado pequena estrela? – ela sussurrou quando ela se aproximou. Rachel não disse nada, recusando-se a falar quando a loira chegou a parar na frente dela. – Porque você esta cobrindo seu pescoço? – Quinn perguntou, agarrando as mãos pequenas e tentando puxa-las para longe. Mas Rachel não queria nada disso e se recusou a deixar que a líder de torcida visse seu pescoço. – Vamos Rach, deixe – me ver o seu lindo pescoço. – Quinn solicitou. Rachel ainda se recusou que suas mãos fossem erguidas. Quinn revirou os olhos antes de usar sua força e erguer as mãos. – Oh. – Quinn disse, seus olhos caindo sobre as marcas de mordidas que cobriam seu pescoço. – Parece que fui um pouco levada ontem à noite. – Quinn sussurrou, seus dedos fantasmas sobre as marcas no pescoço de Rachel.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, - Eu acredito que você foi. – Ela fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos. – Por quê? – Ela perguntou.

Quinn suspirou, envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. Ela seria a primeira a admitir que estava com medo. Assustada e confusa com os sentimentos que percorriam seu coração. Quando ela se aproximou de Rachel a mais de 6 meses com uma oferta de sexo sem compromisso, que era o que ela queria. Ela era confusa e solitária. E ela sabia que Rachel estava sozinha e só queria alguém para aprecia-la, mas, ao longo do caso, ela encontrou-se com sentimentos para a pequena diva. Sentia-se a vontade com ela ao redor e uma pilha de nervos quando ela não estava por perto.

Foi na semana passada que ela aceitou o fato de que estava amando a diva do Mckinley High. Foi quando ela viu Rachel andando no corredor, com o braço de Sam Evans em torno de seu ombro, que sentiu o ciúmes que flui através de usas veias. Ela queria que fosse o seu braço em torno do ombro de Rachel. Ela queria ser a única para Rachel Berry.

- Bem, eu estou cansada de todo o "sem compromisso". – Quinn respondeu com um encolher de ombros. – Eu quero a coisa real. Eu quero você. Eu quero segurar a sua mão no final do corredor e que todos saibam que você e minha e eu sou sua.

- Mas, você e a única que disse que nunca iria ter sentimentos por alguém como eu. – sussurrou Rachel.

- Isso foi antes de conhecer a verdadeira Rachel. Aquela que tem medo do escuro e precisa de uma luz noturna. Aquela que corre uma milha a cada sábado e domingo. – Quinn fez uma pausa enquanto ela abaixou a boca para Rachel, a quem lhes lambeu em antecipação. – _Isso foi antes de eu me apaixonar por você_. - Quinn sussurrou, antes de seus lábios encontrarem os de Rachel.

As duas beijaram-se lentamente, os dois lábios fazendo um ritmo constante. Eles foram iguais naquele momento, tanto nervoso e apavorado. Rachel parou o beijo depois do que pareceram horas, - Então, isso significa que você quer que eu seja sua namorada? – Rachel perguntou a Quinn. Quinn assentiu com um sorriso. – Sim, eu gostaria que você fosse minha namorada. – Quinn afirmou. Como um sopro um completo sorriso encontrou o seu caminho no rosto de Rachel. – Sim, eu vou ser a sua namorada. – Rachel falou com alegria absoluta.

Quinn sorriu e pegou sua agora namorada. Rachel então começou a rir, - Parar para pensar que isso aconteceu devido a Kurt notando um chupão no meu pescoço. Eu estava tão assustada, já que você não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Bem, então eu acho que tenho que agradecer ao Kurt. – Quinn falou, colocando Rachel no chão. – E, eu não teria feito nada se não estivesse preparada para o resultado. – Quinn disse, com a boca pastando no pescoço de Rachel antes de ela morder a marcação de Rachel mais uma vez. – Para lembrar como chegamos juntas. – Quinn disse.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e foi quando o sinal tocou. – Pronta? – Quinn perguntou, oferecendo a Rachel sua mão. Rachel respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça, segurando a mão de Quinn. – Pronta. – Rachel respondeu.

As duas meninas saíram do banheiro, mão na mão, prontas para enfrentar o mundo.


End file.
